CeROBral
CeROBral, also known as Celeb Zyborh, is a playable character in Sparkplug. He's a cyborg who appears to be an antagonist at first, but turns out to be more of an anti-hero. He has psychic abilities, and during most of Sparkplug, is attempting to take down Operative, the one who made him into a cyborg in the first place. He has an older brother named SentROB who is also a cyborg and who has similar goals. He later appeared in Mechanized Cooking Prophecy, where it is revealed he accidentally made Moldibrad, one of the bosses in the Sparkplug franchise. Appearance CeROBral, although originally human, looks much more like a humanoid, almost skeleton-like robot. The only sign that he looked like a human at one point is his head, which consists of a brain in a large jar. His eyes are black with glowing red irises. His head is connected to his torso, which is made of three trapezoids connected by large metal cylinders. His pelvis is also a trapezoid. His limbs, which also consist of trapezoids, are connected to the torso with metallic spheres. He has feet, but they are directly connected to the legs and are unable to move. CeROBral usually wanders around by levitating instead of walking around because of this, although he is able to walk normally. Personality CeROBral was shown as a very rebellious character during Sparkplug's story. He gets angry easily and does not take jokes lightly. He can be rather cryptic at times, but not as much as his brother SentROB. He shares a strong bond with the later, and it's rare to not see them together. Before being a cyborg, he was seemingly less irritable and cryptic, although he was also a bit more of a jerk. CeROBral is rather easy to scare, although he doesn't flips out when scared. He is particularly scared of attacks that target the head, because he'd die if his head was broken. He doesn't cares that much about attacks targetting other parts of his body. Gas Psychokinetics revealed Celeb Zyborh used to be a very different person before being turned into a cyborg; the trauma and isolation from being turned into a cyborg suddenly is probably what caused such a radical change. Powers CeROBral is a rather balanced character stat-wise, having slightly higher health and attack than average but also slightly less defense and speed. He is able to scare the other robots due to his appearance. He has a couple of psychic abilities, including, among others, levitation, telepathy, and kinesis. He's also able to create orbs out of psychic energy to damage enemies, and can create cubes that increase CeROBral's stats, which can become scary if he creates a lot of them. Gallery CeROBralSP.png|CeROBral's artwork in Sparkplug. CeROBralAltSP.png|Humanoid CeROBral, a skin of CeROBral in Sparkplug. CeROBralRef.png|A reference sheet for CeROBral, showing various angles and details about him. PyroCerobral.jpg|Sketch of CeROBral by Pyro CeROBralAlt2SP.png|CeROBral's Alien CeROBral skin in Sparkplug. CeROBralAlt3SP.png|Failed Copy CeROBral, a skin of CeROBral in Sparkplug. CeROBral Rusty.png|A rusty CeROBral by Poker. Trivia *CeROBral's true name, Celeb, was chosen because it sounded relatively similar to CeROBral, his in-game name. *Zyborh, his family name, is a corruption of Cyborg. *Although CeROBral's brain is still an early teenager's due to the way it was preserved, it is quite likely that he would be in his late teens or even be a young adult if he wasn't turned into a cyborg. Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Sparkplug Category:Poisonshot Category:Poisonshot's Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers